Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Star Wars: The Clone Wars is a subtheme of the major Star Wars theme. Overview The theme was released as part of Star Wars in 2008 to coincide with the release of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars film and TV series. The subtheme recreates the vehicles, characters, and locations from the franchise. In the Star Wars canon, the Clone Wars were a conflict fought between the ersatz Confederacy of Independent systems - the Separatists - and the galaxy-governing Galactic Republic for apparent control of the galaxy. Many of the essential vehicles and characters involved in the war have been recreated into LEGO sets. Many sets have been released in the subtheme, which still continues presently as of 2011. The events of the series' first two seasons occur in LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, which is the fourth LEGO Star Wars game, and the 35th LEGO Video Game to be released thus far. Release History line at first.]] The first sets released were 7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter and 7670 Hailfire Droid and Spider Droid, both as released under the Expanded Universe line, until 7669 was released with a logo of the Clone Wars on the packaging at a later date. Before the release of the first wave, the Comic-Con Exclusive Clone Wars Set was released at the San Diego Comic-con to promote the new LEGO Star Wars: The Clone Wars sets. Soon after the release of Anakin's Jedi Starfighter and Hailfire Droid and Spider Droid, the first official wave Clone Wars sets were released in July of 2008. This wave had an entirely new packaging from the other Star Wars sets. A long white area was above the picture on the set. On the left was the Star Wars logo rendered in blue. On the far right of the white area was a picture of a clone minifigures' helmet. 7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter and Hailfire Droid and Spider Droid were released again with the new packaging. 7673, 7674, 7675, 7676, 7678, 7679, 7680 and 7681 were all released as part of the first official wave. The next wave of Clone Wars sets were released in December of 2008 in the United States of America and January of 2009 in all other countries that LEGO sells to. This wave included the sets 8014 Clone Walker Battle Pack, 8015 Assassin Droids Battle Pack, 8016 Hyena Droid Bomber, 8019 Republic Attack Shuttle, and 8018 Armored Assault Tank (AAT) In February of 2009, two sets; 7751 Ahsoka's Starfighter and Vulture Droid and 7752 Count Dooku's Solar Sailer were released. In March of 2009, a long-awaited set was released; 10195 Republic Dropship with AT-OT Walker. In July of 2009, Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter was released. The box of this set had a new design, featuring a white area above the set, with the words "Star Wars" in red on the far left and a picture of several clone troopers from the television series on the far right. In August of 2009, the second large wave of Clone Wars sets were released; this wave was composed of 7748 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid, 8039 Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser, 8036 Separatist Shuttle, and 7753 Pirate Tank In September of 2009, the online game The Quest for R2-D2 was officially released on the official LEGO Star Wars page. During the release of several sets during the course of year, many webcomics have been posted on the LEGO Star Wars website and many small Clone Wars comics have appeared in the LEGO Magazine. Promotional sets, key chains, and magnets have been released during the courses of the years 2008, 2009, and 2010 and more will presumably be released in 2011. Two Star Wars: The Clone Wars sets have been released for the first wave of 2010. These sets are 8085 Freeco Speeder and the 8086 Droid Tri-Fighter. The sets to be released in 2010's second wave are the 8098 Clone Turbo Tank, 8093 Plo Koon's Starfighter, 8095 General Grievous' Starfighter and 8128 Cad Bane's Speeder. This wave will have another redesign of its packaging, with a cloudy dark blue background, and Captain Rex imposed on the design. Minifigures No minifigures from the other Star Wars lines have been brought over to the Clone Wars line, other than the Buzz droid, meaning that all the minifigures are brand new and exclusive to this subtheme, besides a few minifigures who appear with different variations the Battle droids who share most of the pieces from the original. The minifigures now have more of a resemblance to the animated characters in the new television series than to the live actors in the movies. Since the characters in the show have bigger eyes and sharper angles, the same has been done to the minifigures. Since the clones could be considered more or less the most important characters in the Clone Wars, they have been given more accurate designs, this is also due to the fact that many fans have been long-awaiting new and accurate clone designs. They now have more accurate armour, helmets, and faces compared to their 2002 and 2005 counterparts. Minifigures redesigned for The Clone Wars line 2008 *Anakin Skywalker *Battle Droid *Battle Droid Commander *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Clone Trooper *Clone Pilot *Super Battle Droid *R2-D2 2009 *Yoda *Mace Windu *Count Dooku *Palpatine *Buzz Droid *Pilot Battle Droid 2010 *General Grievous 2011 *Luminara Unduli *Geonosian Pilot 2012 *Geonosian Warrior *Barriss Offee *Padmé Naberrie Minifigures exclusive to the theme 2008 *Asajj Ventress *Plo Koon *Commander Cody *Ahsoka Tano *Captain Rex *Rotta *MagnaGuard *Commander Fox *Clone Commander 2009 *Clone Gunner *Assassin Droid *Elite Assassin Droid *Rocket Battle Droid *FA-4 *R7-A7 *Senate Commando *Nute Gunray *Onaconda Farr *Clone Jetpack Trooper *Hondo Ohnaka *Turk Falso 2010 *Thi-Sen *Rocket Battle Droid Commander *R7-F5 *Nahdar Vebb *Aayla Secura *Cad Bane *Shahan Alama *Senate Commando Captain *A4-D 2011 *ARF Trooper *Bomb Squad Trooper *Clone Trooper Commander *Embo *Eeth Koth *Mandalorian *Mandalorian Assassin *Ki-Adi Mundi *Savage Opress *R8-B7 *Aurra Sing *Sugi *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin *TX-20 *Quinlan Vos *Commander Wolffe *Clone Trooper Wolfpack *Han Solo (as "Ian" from LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace) 2012 *ARC Trooper *Commando Droid *Commander Gree *Geonosian Zombie *Even Piell *R3-D5 *Pre Vizsla List of Sets Main Sets 2008 *7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter † *7670 Hailfire Droid and Spider Droid † *7673 MagnaGuard Starfighter *7674 V-19 Torrent *7675 AT-TE Walker *7676 Republic Attack Gunship *7678 Droid Gunship *7679 Republic Fighter Tank *7680 The Twilight *7681 Separatist Spider Droid 2009 *7748 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid *7751 Ahsoka's Starfighter and Vulture Droid *7752 Count Dooku's Solar Sailer *7753 Pirate Tank *8014 Clone Walker Battle Pack *8015 Assassin Droids Battle Pack *8016 Hyena Droid Bomber *8018 Armored Assault Tank (AAT) *8019 Republic Attack Shuttle *8036 Separatist Shuttle *8037 Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter *8039 Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser *10195 Republic Dropship with AT-OT Walker (Ultimate Collector's Series) 2010 *8085 Freeco Speeder *8086 Droid Tri-Fighter *8093 Plo Koon's Starfighter *8095 General Grievous' Starfighter *8098 Clone Turbo Tank *8128 Cad Bane's Speeder 2011 *7868 Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter *7869 Battle For Geonosis *7913 Clone Trooper Battle Pack *7914 Mandalorian Battle Pack *7930 Bounty Hunter Assault Gunship *7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle *7957 Sith Nightspeeder *7959 Geonosian Starfighter *7964 Republic Frigate 2012 *9488 Elite Clone Trooper & Commando Droid Battle Pack *9491 Geonosian Cannon *9498 Saesee Tiin's Jedi Starfighter *9515 Malevolence *9525 Pre Vizsla's Mandalorian Fighter Sets by Faction Republic *7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter † *7674 V-19 Torrent *7675 AT-TE Walker *7676 Republic Attack Gunship *7679 Republic Fighter Tank *7680 The Twilight *7751 Ahsoka's Starfighter and Vulture Droid *7868 Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter *7913 Clone Trooper Battle Pack *7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle *7964 Republic Frigate *8014 Clone Walker Battle Pack *8019 Republic Attack Shuttle *8037 Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter *8039 Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser *10195 Republic Dropship with AT-OT Walker *8085 Freeco Speeder *8093 Plo Koon's Jedi Starfighter *8098 Clone Turbo Tank *9488 Elite Clone Trooper & Commando Droid Battle Pack *9498 Saesee Tiin's Jedi Starfighter Separatists *7670 Hailfire Droid and Spider Droid † *7673 MagnaGuard Starfighter *7678 Droid Gunship *7681 Separatist Spider Droid *7748 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid *7752 Count Dooku's Solar Sailer *7753 Pirate Tank *7869 Battle For Geonosis *7914 Mandalorian Battle Pack *7930 Bounty Hunter Gunship *7957 Sith Nightspeeder *7959 Geonosian Starfighter *8015 Assassin Droids Battle Pack *8016 Hyena Droid Bomber *8018 Armored Assault Tank (AAT) *8036 Separatist Shuttle *8086 Droid Tri-Fighter *8095 General Grievous' Starfighter *8128 Cad Bane's Speeder *9491 Geonosian Cannon *9515 Malevolence *9525 Pre Vizsla's Mandalorian Fighter Secondary Sets Co-packs and Special Releases *Comic-Con Exclusive Clone Wars Set *66341 Star Wars 3 in 1 Superpack Mini Sets *8031 Mini V-19 Torrent *8033 Mini General Grievous Starfighter *20006 Mini Clone Turbo Tank *20007 Mini Republic Attack Cruiser *20009 Mini AT-TE Walker *20010 Mini Republic Attack Gunship *20021 Mini Bounty Hunter Assault Ship *30004 Battle Droid on STAP *30006 Clone Walker *30050 Republic Attack Shuttle *30053 Star Destroyer *30055 Droid Fighter Accessories Key Chains *852350 Anakin Skywalker Key Chain *852351 Obi-Wan Key Chain *852352 Plo Koon Key Chain *852353 Ahsoka Key Chain *852354 Asajj Ventress Key Chain *852355 Commander Cody Key Chain *852356 Captain Rex Key Chain *852548 R7-A7 Key Chain *852549 CW Count Dooku Key Chain *852550 CW Yoda Key Chain Magnet Sets *852555 Magnet Set CW Yoda 2009 *852844 Chancellor Palpatine Magnet Set Media *The Quest for R2-D2 *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars *LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace *Online Comics''' **It's probably not a Kowakian monkey-lizard.... **Giant spiders are awesome.... **Always count your clones before take-off.... **You can't hit the brakes in space....or can you? **Orders are orders.... **Sith make the best pancakes.... **That's no space station.... **Always trust secret strategy #3.... **Spinning isn't always a good trick.... **Every brick has a beginning.... **A droid in the hand is worth two in the asteroid belt.... **Clones don't even know the meaning of the word surrender.... **Do clone troopers dream of electric mynocks? **A clone trooper always obeys orders.... **A clone by any other name.... **Clones are famous all across the galaxy.... **Clone troopers are excellent diplomats. **All good clones must come to an end. **Day 1 **Day 38: The Frozen Planet of Orto Plutonia † These sets were released in January of 2008, but were later re-released in August of 2008 as part of the Clone Wars line. File:Pic96B241E552BA978DB308CF0985D96CC4.jpg|An example of the 08/09 packaging File:CW (S2 logo -red, new CT) revised -right-SW, w Lego logo-.jpg|The 09/10 packaging design CloneWars.JPG|The Box design in 10/11 Category:Themes